The Clicking Noise
by The Hand of Omega
Summary: Alucard gets bored. Which is never a good thing for a poor, exhusted Integra.


Integra studied her papers carefully, her luminous eyes darting back and forth behind the large lenses of her glasses. There was far too much work to do, and she had little time to do it. As she scribbled her signature over a document, ordering the relocation and counseling of witnesses to the most recent vampire incident, she glanced at the clock which sat on the edge of her desk.

2:35. In the morning. And she still had three hours worth of work left to do. And she had a meeting with The Round Table Conference at seven o'clock sharp. She was going to be a disaster, and no amount of tea or coffee was going to fix that.

She sighed and set her pen down and flexed her fingers, trying to rid of the stiffness. The only light in the room was her desk lamp and the full moon that hovered outside the enormous window that her chair sat against. Her eyes stung a little and she removed her glasses, rubbing her eyes with her thumb and index finger. The silk gloves managed to soothe them slightly, but she knew the only true cure would be a good nights sleep. Which she had no time for.

She sat back in her chair, putting her glasses back on and staring at the stack of papers with disdain.

"It appears that you need sleep my master," a rich, dark voice suddenly sounded. Integra didn't flinch or jump. She had become used to this voice. But a look of annoyance crossed her tired face.

"I am not in the mood Alucard. Come out of your hiding place and leave me alone to work."

A strange noise filled the air as the tall vampire formed out of the shadows, the darkness quickly giving way to his blood red outfit. He was not wearing his hat or sunglasses. He smirked, revealing his sharp canine teeth.

"I miss the days when that scared you."

She glared at him, her eyes narrowing. "I was a twelve year old girl Alucard… everything scared me."

He walked to her desk, placing his gloved hand on her stack of papers. "Oh no… no, you were very brave… for a girl." His smirk slowly became a worried smile, a rare thing for him, and he leaned closer to her. "You are exhausted. You need sleep, Master."

She growled slightly and pushed him away. "No, I don't. I need to work. I need to do my job. I need to prepare for the Round Table Meeting tomorrow. None of these I can do with an annoying piece of vampire garbage hovering over me LIKE A VULTURE!"

She took a deep breath, trying to keep her emotions in. "So… leave."

Alucard's smile only grew as he walked away from the desk. "If you do not mind, I think I will just stay here," he said, a slight sarcastic hint to his voice. "I will keep you company." He plopped in the chair across the room and put his feet up on the ottoman, his sneer still plastered to his face.

Integra eyed him suspiciously for a moment before looking back down to her paper. She reached for her pen, only to have her fingers grasp air. Confused she looked around her desk, unable to find her pen.

And then, she heard a click. Growling, she looked up at the vampire across the room.

Who had her pen in his hand, clicking it with his fingers.

"… Alucard."

"Yes, Sir Integra?"

"You have my pen."

"Do I?" He looked at it like he had never seen it before, his eyes widening in mock surprise. "I wondered what that clicking noise was." He clicked it again.

Integra exhaled deeply, trying to keep her emotions bottled inside. "Give it back immediately."

"Give what back?" His smirk was still there, and his eyes were filled with a mischievous glint.

"My. Damn. Pen." Her voice boiled with insulated rage.

"No need to curse Master."

"GIVE ME MY PEN!" Integra uncharacteristically shrieked. Exhaustion was eating away at her nerves. Alucard turned his gaze to the floor, still clicking the pen, and began to hum the song _Life After Life_ from the Dracula musical.

_Click_. Hmm-mm-mm. _Click_. Hmm-mm-mm. _Click. _Hmm-mm-mm. _Click. _Hmm-mm-mm. _Click. _Hmm-mm. _Click. _Hmm-mm…

"GIVE ME MY DAMN PEN YOU PIECE OF VAMPIRE TRASH!"

He stood up, and, as slowly as possible, walked over to her desk, his thumb constantly pressing the pen's button. _Click, click, click, click, click, click, click. _

Finally, he reached her and handed her the pen. She glared at it and at him for a moment, as if afraid to touch it. He simply smiled innocently. She snatched it out of his hand and put it beside her paper.

"Thank you. Now. Get. The. Hell. Out." She gripped the edge of the desk, a furious fire roaring behind her irises.

He bowed, that damn smirk still on his face. "Yes my master," he said, before fading into a shadow and phasing through the floor.

Sighing, Integra resumed her work. Until she realized that Alucard stole the arguably most important document on the stack.

"How the hell does he do that?" she snarled, pulling out her pistol filled with silver bullets and going off to try to find the sneaky Nosferatu.


End file.
